1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the regulation of the growth of pest insects which utilize the purine metabolic pathway to salvage, store, or excrete their nitrogenous wastes. It comprises bringing into contact with the pest insects, formulations containing growth-controlling amounts of compositions comprising purines, purine metabolic-enzyme inhibitors, and inhibitors of enzymes which regulate production of specific co-factors of this pathway.
2. Description of the Background Art
Despite the recent development and great promise of each advanced insect-controlling techniques as chemical sterilants, pheromones, and ecologically-based control strategies, the use of chemical insecticides still plays a predominant role. However, rising public awareness of environmental issues, more stringent government regulations, and increasing insect resistance to conventional modalities are driving the pest control industry to seek safer alternatives to these conventional chemical insecticides.
Others have attempted to identify and evaluate the efficacy of insect growth inhibitors. However, given the continuous need for increased selectivity and effectiveness of insect control agents, it became desirable to engage in rational formulation of control agents based on an understanding of key insect nutritional and metabolic pathways.